


Amore attraverso lo specchio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Selvaggia [2]
Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte si deve lasciare andare la persona che si ama, se la si ama davvero.
Relationships: Pocahontas/John Smith (Disney)
Series: Selvaggia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659205





	Amore attraverso lo specchio

Amore attraverso lo specchio

Pocahontas camminò di fianco all’alto specchio e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Lo hanno portato dei nuovi esploratori. Pensavo ti facesse piacere vederlo” disse la sua migliore amica.  
Pocahontas strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
< Avrei preferito rivedere John, ma la sua ‘regina’ non l’ha lasciato partire. A quanto pare la loro ‘politica’ è così diversa dalla nostra.  
Loro chiamano noi selvaggi, ma loro si comportano come lupi voraci privi di controllo. Si lasciano incatenare dalla sete dell’oro, come se quella pietra gialla come il mais avesse un qualche effetto magico su di loro > pensò.  
“Dicono che attraverso questo oggetto si possa vedere la propria anima gemella senza bisogno degli spiriti” spiegò Nakoma.  
Pocahontas giocherellò con la collana di sua madre ed assottigliò gli occhi.  
“Io vedo solo il mio riflesso, come avviene nelle pareti di ghiaccio o nell’acqua” spiegò, assottigliando gli occhi.  
Nakoma ridacchiò, intrecciando le dita dietro la schiena.  
“Sì, funziona così di solito. Quella persona deve pensare a te perché tu possa vederla” spiegò. Raggiunse la finestra e l’aprì, lasciando che la luce del sole invadesse la capanna della figlia del capo.  
Pocahontas si massaggiò il collo, camminando a piedi nudi per la stanza.  
“Ti ringrazio per il dono” sussurrò.

******

Pocahontas era intenta a fissare il vetro, lo accarezzò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
< Ogni giorno vengo qui nella speranza di rivederlo. Perché non è voluto tornare da me? > si domandò.  
John Smith apparve all’interno dello specchio. Era intento a spogliarsi, si accarezzò la cicatrice che aveva all’altezza del fianco.  
“Mi manca il richiamo del vento…” sussurrò.  
Pocahontas arrossì, guardando la sua figura e il suo sguardo scese fino all’intimità di lui. Le sue gote bollenti erano coperte in parte dai capelli.  
“… Ti avevo promesso l’eternità e te l’avrei data. Solo che… Troppi indiani sono morti per le malattie del ‘nostro mondo’. Non voglio condannarti a morte certa per l’egoismo di rivederti una volta ancora”. Aggiunse John, passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondo.  
Pocahontas camminò all’indietro, continuando a fissarlo. Si sedette sul proprio giaciglio di pellicce.  
Si portò la mano alla bocca, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto.  
“Sciocco… avresti potuto dirmi che mi amavi ancora…  
Potevi dirmi la verità” sussurrò. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e sospirò pesantemente.  
< Questo specchio è l’unico modo per mandare avanti il nostro amore > pensò.


End file.
